1. Technical Field
The present invention is related to a wireless transceiver chip, wherein a switch is integrated into the wireless transceiver chip for reducing the pin count of the chip.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a block diagram of the wireless transceiver chip according to the prior art is showed. The wireless transceiver chip 10 comprises a receiver 11 and a transmitter 13, wherein the receiver 11 and the transmitter 13 are connected to the switch 15 through the different pins of the wireless transceiver chip 10. That is, the switch 15 is provided on the external of the wireless transceiver chip 10, and the receiver 11 is connected to the switch 15 through the first pin 171 of the wireless transceiver chip 10, as well as, the transmitter 13 is connected to the switch 15 through the second pin 173 of the wireless transceiver chip 10.
The switch 15 is further connected to the baseband chip 19 for switching between the receiver 11 and the transmitter 13. Thereby, the signal from the wireless transceiver chip 10 can be sent to the baseband chip 19 via the path 1, and the signal from the baseband chip 19 can be sent to the wireless transceiver chip 10 via the path 2.
However, due to the pin count of the wireless transceiver chip 10 is too large, the wireless transceiver chip 10 has various problems, for example, the chip size of the wireless transceiver chip 10 can't be reduced easily, as well as, the circuit layout of wireless transceiver chip 10 is more difficult.